


I'm on a mission tonight! [Fanvid]

by LokiJamieRui



Category: Call of Duty, Modern Warfare Series
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Army, Blood and Violence, British Military, Bromance to Romance, Burning Man, CoD MW2, Established Relationship, Everybody Lives, Fanvids, Guns, Gunshot Wounds, Healing, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Relationships, Jeremy Renner - Freeform, M/M, Male Slash, Raphaël Personnaz, Romance, Task Force 141, Video, War, alternative ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-03
Updated: 2015-10-03
Packaged: 2018-04-24 14:45:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4923658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LokiJamieRui/pseuds/LokiJamieRui
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Before the mission "Loose Ends" Archer and Roach meet and fall in love.<br/>In the mission when they reach the extraction point, Shepherd betrays them by shooting them, taking the DSM from Roach and then orders their bodies burned. Luckly, Roach and Ghost  are wearing fire-proof vests.<br/>Archer arrives on time, saves Roach and takes him to the hospital. [Fanvid]</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm on a mission tonight! [Fanvid]

[Fanvid]

Before the mission "Loose Ends" Archer and Roach meet and fall in love.  
Roach and Ghost raid Makarov's safehouse.  
At the safehouse, while Archer and Toad providing overwatch and sniper support for the strike team (Roach and his team). Roach obtain Makarov's "operations playbook" and escape. However, when they reach the extraction point, Shepherd betrays them by shooting them, taking the DSM from Roach and then orders their bodies burned. Luckly, Roach and Ghost are wearing fire-proof vests.  
Archer arrives on time, saves Roach and takes him to the hospital.  
In the hospital Roach tells Archer that it would be better not be on the same team because they would hurt if one of them died in front of the other.  
Archer tells Roach that he would hurt more if he isn't there to save him.  
So, they choose to continue on the same team and continue their missions and their love.

I hope that you like it :)

 


End file.
